


Just kiss already || Abraham Alastor ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: A Little Hope is all you need. [1]
Category: Little Hope - Fandom, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game), The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Mary was getting tired of seeing you and Abraham dance around each other’s feelings, getting Abraham to come to the home for an urgent matter was easy enough though how was she supposed to know the man would fall in a small pond on the way to the home. Though him getting sick maybe more helpful than she thought.After all, she just wanted to make sure you and Abraham were happy.
Relationships: Abraham Alastor/Reader, Abraham/reader
Series: A Little Hope is all you need. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Just kiss already || Abraham Alastor ||

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Man, I can not describe how much I’ve fell in love with Will Poulter’s characters.
> 
> Also Reader is Mary’s older sister, non of that Witch stuff going on here since I want at least some happy fic’s for him.
> 
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> Hugging for warmth.  
> The way you said I love you-With a hoarse voice, under the blankets.

You were smiling again, something that Mary was used to seeing after your visit to see Abraham. It’s not like she was not happy for you catching feelings for Abraham. She liked the man enough, if he made you happy then she was going to accept him. She was just tired of watching you and the man dance around each others feelings. She was positive all of Little Hope knew how you two felt but you both seemed oblivious. 

She was going to have to do something about it, noticing the snow fall outside she then turned her attention back to you. You were busy cutting up some meat for the stew. “are ye going to tell him.”

Blinking, you stopped chopping as you glanced over at your little sister. She was in your and Tabitha’s care ever since your elder brother David had gotten married. Since Tabitha was in the process of being courted it was your duty to take care of Mary, not that you minded, you loved your little sister.

“I…i beg y'r pardon.”

“Abraham…do you not love him?”

Feeling your cheeks grow warm you cleared out your throat as the little girl continued. “I would fancy him as my brother, he is kind and he cares for you.”

Sighing you shook your head as you placed the cut up mean into the pot that was hanging over the fire. “Enough, I am going to rest my eyes. You are welcome to play outside but be in before dark.”

The girls eyes lighting up she gave your cheeks a kiss before she rushed out of the home. “Thank you sister!” 

Skipping out the door, Mary already had a plan forming in her mind. If you were not going to act on your feelings she was going to have to do it for you. Rushing towards Abraham’s house she was happy that the man did not live to far away.

“Abraham! Abraham.” Shouting, Mary felt a snow flake hit her nose though it did not take long for the young man to step out of his small cottage. 

“What is it Mary?”

"Y/n need’s your help!.”

Hearing you name seemed to get him in a better mood. “What does she need help with?”

“It is getting rather cold in our home and since David is getting ready for the baby! He did not get the chance bring the logs in for us, can you help! I know that y/n would be ever so grateful!” She beamed up at him spotting a smile forming on his face, perfect…this was going to be easy. Grasping his hand she did not give him the chance to react as she tugged him along.

Ignoring his please for her to slow down, the little girl was just eager to get him home. She wanted you to be happy and if it meant that giving Abraham and you a little push then so be it. “We’re here! I’ll go get y/n!” Letting go of his hand she rushed inside leaving the young man alone outside.

Glancing around, Abraham nervously paced around, his tracks leaving prints in the snow though not paying attention to his surroundings the man tripped. Falling forward he felt himself grow wet and suddenly he felt his body grow cold. Doing his best to scramble forward and out of the small pound he noticed that he was soaked to the bone.

“Abraham!”

Hearing your voice, he did his best to give you a smile. Shaking your head you yelled to Mary to fetch a blanket. His face was growing awfully pale and you could not help notice how much he was shaking. When the girl returned with the blanket you quickly wrapped it around his shoulder.

“Lets get ye inside.” 

Chuckling softly, Abraham lent into your embrace. “No…I came here.”

“Hush Abraham, I rather you not get sick…we can talk when you are warm.”Helping him inside you let him rest on the couch, frowning you watched as he brought the blanket it close to his body. “David left some of his clothes behind….let me fetch them for you.”

“y/n…please you do not have” Though you were already gone, sighing he relaxed his body into the couch, he couldn’t help but notice a stack of logs by the fire place. “Did you lie to me Mary.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Mary glanced over at Abraham. “It was the only way to get you here…you should tell her how you feel…you make my sister happy and that makes me happy.”

“I” Feeling his own cheeks grow warm the man was hoping that it was due to the blanket and fire place, not by some little girl figuring out his feelings.

“Oh sister you’re back.” Turning away from Abraham she suddenly let out a yawn. “I am going to bed….I am feeling rather tired.”

“Mary don’t you want any Stew?”

Shaking her head, Mary skipped off to her room praying that something would happen between you too.

Sighing you shook your head though a small smile was tugging at the corner of your lips. “It is nice to see her happy again.” Turning your attention to Abraham you handed him your brothers clothing. Clearing out your throat you turned your back to him so he could change. “Are you still cold?”

“A little.” Hearing his clothing hit the ground you frowned hearing a cough escape his lips.

“I am decent y/n…you can turn around.” Abraham chuckled. Turning to face him you sighed with relief, the clothes might have been a little big on him but at least he was in dry clothing. Gathering the wet clothes from the ground you hung them over the fire place to fire then grabbed a bowl of stew for the young man. 

“Please eat Abraham.”

“You are very kind y/n….you have always been kind to me.” Sitting beside him on the couch you held the spoon to his lips.

“Shh..just open your mouth and eat.”

Chuckling under his breath he parted his lips then sighed enjoying the warmth of the stew. After taking another bite, he coughed for a moment then sighed doing his best to relax his body. Once he finished the bowl of the food you made Abraham could start to feel his eyes grow heavy. He did not notice you inching closer to him. Biting your lip you pressed the back of your hand to his head. “You’re still warm….get some rest.”

Standing up you felt a hand grasp your wrist. “Stay…please.”

Eyes softening you gave him a gentle smile sitting back down next to him. “I will not go anywhere…”

Letting out a small cough, he chuckled under his breath, feeling his heart race he could hear Mary’s words echoing in the back of his mind.With the blanket pulled up to his chin he cleared out his voice. “I…..love ye.”

You could have sworn you were dreaming if it wasn’t for the horse voice of Abraham breaking you out of your thoughts. “I…” Letting out a laugh you placed your hand against the man’s cheek. Good, he was getting the color back in his skin. “I…love ye too.”

Giving you a smile, Abraham could feel that a weight has been lifted off his chest, he was enjoying the peaceful moment that was until Mary’s voice broke the silence. 

“Kiss him!”

“Mary!” Cheeks warming again, you sighed shaking your head as the little girl laugh closing her room door. Shaking your head you lent close as you then placed a small kiss against his lips. Stunned, Abraham was unsure how to act though smiling at him you then closed your eyes resting your head against his chest.

Blinking a few times, Abraham could still feel your lips against his. Though you were asleep and just hours ago the man was soaked to the bone he made a mental note to thank the little girl for finally giving him the nerve to confess his feelings for you. Closing his eyes, he finally let himself fall asleep his hand holding on to yours.


End file.
